On-die termination (ODT) circuits may apply an impedance that operates to reduce reflections on a bus. When two or more memory die are on the bus and one memory die is transmitting on the bus, the other memory die sharing the bus may apply ODT to reduce reflections onto the bus. However, if the memory die are almost at the same point electrically the transmitter itself acts as termination at that point and the application of ODT by the other memory die only serves to attenuate the transmitter, thereby negatively affecting signal integrity.